Semi-automatic and automatic pistols are well represented in the patent literature. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,654,519 and 5,717,156.
A common problem with such pistols is the reaction or recoil force experienced by the user when the pistol is fired. More specifically, the firing action/reaction creates a force moment couple which drives the pistol rearwardly and upwardly. The problem is particularly acute in automatic pistols where multiple rounds are fired per second. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by incorporating recoil compensation devices, usually added to the muzzle of the pistol. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,184 and 5,549,030.
Other persistent problems with semi-automatic and automatic pistols relate to difficulty encountered in changing barrels, field stripping for cleaning, and the like.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the above mentioned problems through the incorporation of several unique features. For example, the pistol in accordance with this invention is provided with a rotatable slide, unlike the axially reciprocable slides typically used. The slide is arranged to rotate (upwardly and rearwardly about a pivot axis located at the lower end of the grip) when the pistol is fired, the upward pivoting movement creating a downward reaction force, thus substantially balancing the recoil forces.
Another unique feature is a fast and easy barrel changing configuration, which does not require removal of the slide. This feature enables the user to change the barrel quickly, for example, for a longer or silenced barrel. The barrel itself is secured to the pistol frame by a tongue and groove keying arrangement, with a readily accessible lever connected to a rotating lock mechanism. This feature is coupled with an associated safety mechanism which prevents the pistol from being fired when the barrel is absent and/or when the locking mechanism is in the open position. The barrel per se is spaced from the frame along a portion of the length thereof, creating an air space which advantageously cools the barrel.
Another feature relates to quick and safe field stripping which allows easy removal of the magazine and slide without having to remove the barrel, and without having to liberate or release any springs or other small parts.
Another feature of the invention relates to the incorporation of a conventional laser aiming system into the pistol frame, which can be operated without moving the trigger finger from within the trigger guard, and without any barrel deviation. The latter occur in conventional configurations where operation requires the action of finger(s) other than the one operating the trigger. To achieve this end, the laser aiming device is integrated into the frame forward of the trigger guard, just below the barrel. The laser actuator button is located within the perimeter of the trigger guard.
It is another feature of the invention to provide a safety lever which is movable between locked, semi-automatic mode and full automatic modes. Thus, the safety lever acts in concert with a trigger actuator bar operatively connected between the trigger, the hammer, and an associated sear mechanism which allows the hammer to be cocked and released via its interaction with the hammer. The trigger bar is operable for a single shot or multiple successive shots in the semi-automatic firing mode, while a separate sear bar actuator, inoperable during the single shot and semi-automatic mode, is operable in the full automatic mode via interaction with the sear mechanism and the slide to effect continuous firing with the trigger held in the firing position.
It is another feature of the invention that the recoil spring which returns the slide to its normal closed position after firing, and the hammer spring which drives the hammer into engagement with the firing pin are interrelated in a unique manner. Specifically, the hammer spring guide rod moves into and out of the recoil spring guide in telescoping fashion, thus providing a compact arrangement of parts which can be left undisturbed during barrel removal/assembly, field stripping, and/or magazine removal and insertion.
Another feature of the invention relates to ambidextrous operation in the sense that the safety lever, slide release lever and barrel release lever can be accessed easily from either side of the pistol.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a cartridge extractor which is raised out of the plane of the frame when a cartridge is chambered, thereby giving the user a safe indication, even in total darkness, that the gun is ready to be fired. The extractor works in combination with a fixed ejector which throws empty cartridge casings upwardly, slightly forwardly and to one side of the pistol.
Still another feature of the invention relates to the use of plastic or similar bearings or inserts to aid in reducing noise associated with movement of the slide.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the present invention relates to a slide action pistol including a frame; a barrel supported on the frame and having a bore on an axis of the barrel; a handgrip portion of the frame provided with a chamber therein for receiving a magazine; a firing assembly including a trigger, hammer and firing pin arranged in operative relationship; and, a slide having one end engaged with the barrel and an opposite end pivotally connected to the handgrip, the slide arranged to pivot upwardly and rearwardly when the pistol is fired.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a slide action pistol including a frame; a barrel supported on the frame and having a bore on an axis of the barrel; a movable slide mounted in the frame; a handgrip portion of the frame provided with a chamber therein for receiving a magazine; a firing assembly including a trigger, hammer and firing pin arranged in operative relationship; and a safety lever comprising two operatively connected lever arms extending along opposite sides of the pistol, the lever arms connected by a pivot pin extending transversely through the frame.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a slide action pistol including a frame; a barrel supported on said frame and having a bore on an axis of the barrel; a handgrip portion of the frame provided with a cavity therein for receiving a magazine; a firing assembly including a trigger, hammer and firing pin arranged in operative relationship; and a locking assembly for the barrel, the locking assembly comprising a rotatable lock operatively connected to a barrel release lever, the rotatable lock freeing the barrel and locking the trigger in one position, and freeing the trigger and locking the barrel in another position.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a slide action pistol including a frame; a barrel supported on the frame and having a bore on an axis of the barrel; a handgrip portion of the frame provided with a cavity therein for receiving a magazine; a firing assembly including a trigger, hammer and firing pin arranged in operative relationship, and a sear element pivotally mounted the frame, the sear element having a tooth engageable with the hammer; a trigger bar operatively connected at one end to the hammer and at an opposite end to the trigger; and a sear bar connected at one end to the sear element, an opposite end of the sear extending forwardly to the trigger.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.